Tiger's Flame,Panther's Claw
by MidnightRaven323
Summary: After seeking out the Vizards,Ichigo finds a woman uncannily similar to Renji. Introducing Tora,Renji's Vizored sister. But when Orihime is brought to Hueco Mundo,Tora is taken along with her.But with Ulquiorra's hands full, things are even worse when Tora is placed under a certain Panther's care. Two cats under one roof,what could go possibly go wrong? GRIMMXOC


**An Idea that popped into my head...**

**SUMMARY~  
After seeking out the Vizards,Ichigo finds a woman uncannily similar to Renji. Introducing Tora,Renji's Vizored sister. But when Orihime is brought to Hueco Mundo,Tora is taken along with with Ulquiorra's hands full, things are even worse when Tora is placed under a certain Panther's care. Two cats under one roof,what could go possibly go wrong? GRIMMXOC  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I'll say this only once,I do not own bleach,only Tora and the plot lines that obviously aren't Canon._  
_**

**Main Pairing: GrimmOC  
Side pairing/s: HimeQuiorra IchiRuki  
**

**BTW,the pic I used is the Arrancar clothes that Tora would wear later on.  
**

**Tiger's Flame,Panther's Claw  
**

"I told you not to release your hollow transformation,dickhead!" Hiyori screeched,charging at Ichigo once again as he found himself once again without his hollow mask on his hands and knees.

"Are you retarded?!If I didn't undo it then I wouldn't be in serious trouble!" the orange-haired youth exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Hiyori shouted,once again delivering a powerful kick to Ichigo's jaw,forcing him back. "You're talking to much!It ain't training' if ya don't take it to the max!"

"What'd ya say?" Ichigo asked.

"You're under estimating me again,aren't ya?!" the blonde growled.

Ichigo braced himself for another kick to the face,or another tirade from the short girl,but to his surprise,the oncoming hit never landed. Opening one eye in caution,he found Hiyori inches away from him,standing stock-still in mid-kick. She seemed to be concentrating,caught off-guard in thought.

Looking around at the other Visoreds watching his training,Ichigo saw that they were all silent,and seemed to be concentrating on something.

Hiyori looked at the stairs which served as an entry to their under-ground space,"She's back" she muttered,straightening up and glancing at the stairs again.

Ichigo looked at them in confusion,"Who's back?" he asked. But then he felt it,a reiatsu unfamiliar to him that was within the barrier and making it's way quickly towards them. He grasped Zangetsu,fearing an attack when Hiyori shot him a pointed look that read 'Don't bother'.

"My my..." a feminine voice smirked,"I leave for a few weeks and when I come back,there's a new recruit?"

Ichigo fixed his eyes on the stairs,his eyes widened slightly in surprise. There,a young woman with long crimson hair with a side-swept fringe was standing with a hand on her hip and a katana on her back,wearing a sleeveless and backless black outfit that he had seen Yoruichi wearing once.

"A Shinigami?" Ichigo questioned.

"No,and no need for weapons,Ichigo" Shinji said as the woman approached the group.

"Care to tell me what's been going on?" the woman asked Shinji as Ichigo moved to stand beside him,"And why haven't I heard anything about this?" she asked,making eye contact with each of a Visoreds. They each looked away and made themselves look as innocent as possible,seeing the woman's annoyance and slight pout at not being told of the new recruit.

Shinji rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before introducing Ichigo,"Good to have you back,Tiger" Shinji grinned,"This here is Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo,this the last member of our group . . . Tora Abarai"

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock and he nearly choked on air,"_Abarai_?! As in, _Renji_ Abarai?!" he exclaimed,mouth open in shock. Neither Renji nor Rukia had once said anything about the former having a sibling. Until now,Ichigo had thought that Renji had no family.

"Y-you know my brother?" The playful smile that was once on Tora's face was replaced with a look of disbelief.

The teen's eyes widened even further,come to think of it,when he looked at her more clearly,she did in deed have a lot of resemblance to the out-spoken red-head. The crimson hair and sun-kissed skin were enough proof that she and Renji were indeed related.

He blinked once,clearing his head. Kensei,Lisa,Hiyori and the others watched amused as he took in the new information. Ichigo managed a small nod in confirmation,but there was only one question in his head right now.

Why the _HELL_ did Renji not say anything about having a sister?!

* * *

After getting over his initial shock and had a few questions asked and answered,Hiyori dragged Ichigo back by his ear and literally kick-started him back into training.

Tora watched the boy's training for a few moment,mulling things over in he head. It had been years since she had last saw her little brother. The last time was just before she left Soul Society.

I wonder how he and Rukia are doing" she muttered to herself. Before she could dwell on the thought any further,she was pulled into a tight hug.

"KITTY-CHAAANNN~!" Mashiro sang,squeezing the life out of her comrade,"How was Tokyo?Did anything happen?Was there anything bad going on?How was the food?Did you bring me back anything?" the questioned came out to quickly do even be answered.

Tora patted Mashiro's head lightly,emitting a strangled hiss as she struggled to breathe.

"Kami,Mashiro let the girl breathe for a minute" Kensei,Mashiro's old Captain scolded,prying away the green-haired girl.

Mashiro pouted,"Meanie!"

Kensei merely rolled his eyes,why he once had this girl for a lieutenant,he didn't know. The three of them moved to sit on the floor near Shinji and Hachi,watching as Ichigo continued to fight with Hiyori.

"So. . .what did I miss?" Tora asked,tilting her head in feline curiosity.

"Nothing much" Shinji answered,"Just us recruiting a new person and a clash with a group known as the Espada " he said dismissively as Ichigo's Hollow mask undid itself once again.

"Ah..." Tora nodded in understanding,"So basically nothing _too_ important,right?"

The Visored leader merely shrugged in response.

"Four seconds" Kensei called out,glancing at the watch in his hand.

"That was quick!" Shinji exclaimed,seeing Ichigo's mask be undone again.

"Hey,hey why are we making Berry-tan do this again?" Mashiro asked,lying down on the floor on her stomach.

Kensei looked over his shoulder at her,"This is training so that he can maintain his Hollow transformation for long periods of time. You went through this training too,didn't you?"

"Nope!" Mashiro chirped.

"You didn't?Really?" Tora asked,eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Kensei accused her of lying.

"It's the truth" Shinji supplied helpfully,"Mashiro was able to hold her Hollow transformation for over fifteen hours when she first started" he explained,"She's the only one who didn't go through the endurance training"

"Really?I forgot about that" Kensei sighed,turning away to look at the watch again.

"See,see!" Mashiro exclaimed,"You're a dummy,Kensei!And a meanie!"

"Bitch!" Kensei growled.

"Shut up" Tora snapped,"Leave her be,jeez,my endurance training took _forever_,Mashiro's so lucky"

Shinji scoffed,"When you first went through your Hollowfication it was worse,you nearly went completely feral and almost tore Rose's throat out" he reminded.

"I said I was sorry,like,a million times since then!" Tora defended,crossing her arms over her chest.

Hachi began to speak up,but then paused for a moment,tilting his head upward as if hearing a quiet sound.

"Hachi?What is it?" the other four asked curiously.

"It seems like someone..." he trailed off,unsure whether or not to continue,"...has breached the barrier..."

* * *

**I know that wasn't my best,but this was just a rough idea and I thought I would give it a try. REVIEW PLZ!Tell me whether or not to continue this as a serious fic or just something to work on when I'm bored.  
**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**

**Here is some things about Tora...  
**

**Name (last, first): _Abarai Tora_  
Species: _Visored_  
Gender: _female_  
Birthday: _March 23_**

**History:_ The older sister of Abarai Renji. She was originally from the 5th Division,serving beneath Aizen,before transferring to the 2nd Division serving under Yoruichi in the Stealth Force. She became Commander-in-Chief temporarily taking Yoruichi's place after the heiress left. Due to Soifon being so tempermental at the time,she was unable to take charge. That was before Tora herself was forced to leave due to her Hollow powers. Tora was the last to join the Visoreds before Ichigo gained his Hollow Powers._**

**Personality: _As Evident of her name,Tora has distinctive feline qualities,such as possessing a feral cunning,often being able to out-smart others,possessing a teasing yet manipulative attitude at times and being light on her feet. She has a fiery attitude -much like Renji- and an extremely short temper,most often than not training to vent,during which the other Vizards stay clear from wherever she is during that time. From her time in the Stealth Force,she retained her cold-bloodedness when in battle and uncanny ability to find loopholes,as well as being a believable liar. But beneath her spitfire attitude and battle prowess,she remains fiercely loyal to her friends,whoever hurts them,has to deal with her as well._**

**Family: _Renji,younger brother. Tora and Renji haven't seen each other since she joined the Visoreds after discovering her Hollow Powers._  
**

**Affiliation:_ Visoreds,originally Gotei 13 and the Stealth Force._  
**

**Zanpakutou:** _**Kimura,meaning Ghost Flame(as I found out)**_. _**Kimura is a Fire-Type Zanpakuto that has the sealed form of a Katana with a black and red hilt.**_**  
**

**Looks and Appearance: _Tora has the same tanned skin and long crimson hair as Renji,though her hair is a few shades darker and longer. Her appearance also has distinctive feline qualities like her eyes,being a warm,amber-brown colour,and her canines,which are sharper and longer than most,almost resembling fangs. Tora also keeps her long nails filed into a sharp point. Unlike the other Vizards who now where civilian clothing,she remained wearing the sleeveless and backless Onmitsukido uniform that Soifon now wears as well. She also has a long,jagged scar on her back,starting from the right shoulder blade across to her left hip._  
**


End file.
